User blog:Rena Charming/Miniview Mash-Up 2
'Fall' *''Flashback story'' - 4 out of 5 stars. Nill, so, by comparison, I will make Anna and Kristoff's parallel hijinks tantamount to a flashback. I liked that Hans was unfrozen just like the rest of them, I liked the whole wishing star tie-in (for once, some important object wasn't a mere MacGuffin), I liked Black Beard's inclusion and the first tie-in to 3.17 (ha he was alive). Above all things else, I liked the ending of this little adventure with Anna and Kristoff being sealed in a case under water and sharing what might be their last words to one another, specifically Anna trying to marry him. It was an honestly moving moment for a couple we were otherwise not really meant to ship. *''Present-day action'' - 5 out of 5 stars. Quite the busy episode. There was something horrific about Hook trapping all the fairies/nuns inside the hat, and I liked Belle's inclusion in the episode. Seeing all of our favorite heroes prepare for the storm ahead was rewarding, and the spell itself was just visually stunning, one of the most beautiful sights the show has treated us to. Anna and Elsa reuniting was cute and moving and somehow it didn't feel like it was long overdue, it was just the right time, and the clunky irony behind this fast-paced episode is actually how slow the curse, the story's trigger, really moves. *''Usage of cast'' - 5 out of 5 stars. Sure, Will Scarlet was a party-pooper as usual, but the core cast was so well used I'm willing to overlook that. *''Writing'' - 3 out of 5 stars. Maybe you could think that I'm manipulating the ratings to my pleasing, but the fact is that the writing wasn't that sharp for the first half of this episode. Anna's line about how she sang with Hans was more annoying than cute, and how fricking long could it possibly take Elsa to get back to the rocks, to the point that Emma managed to catch up with her before she broke through them even though Elsa had a major head-start? Did she lose herself along the way cos she's new there? Did she take a nap in the meantime? There was also so much exposition in this episode (Black Beard explaining how he was alive, the star pendant being the wishing star, people talking about when the curse would strike), more than the usual dose. Overall rating: 17/20. Sure, why not? Tbh it seems a little generous, but alright. 'Shattered Sight' *''Flashback story'' - 5 out of 5 stars. Sure, it's not as a whimsical as any given flashback fairytale story in season 1, but from what we can get these days, it's among the best we can hope for. Elizabeth Mitchell and Abby Ross nailed it as they usually do, and they actually had a palpable chemistry that sort of made me root for Ingrid to work out as Emma's mommy even though we all knew the outcome of that. That ice cream store flashback was something I really, really wanted to see since that picture was found in 4.05, and I'm glad we got it. Emma looked season 1-esque, younger and somehow more beautiful, and the second Graham mention this season was icing on the cake. Nobody bothers to mention Ruby, though. Go figure. *''Present-day action'' - 5 out of 5 stars, of course. And already, two sections down, this episode gets a positive grade. As far as climaxes go, this one was outstanding. Sure beats the hell out of Pan getting literally backstabbed or whatever the hell went down in that barn with Zelena. The entire episode was a climax, actually. Way to go, show. *''Usage of cast'' - 4 out of 5 stars. Alas, the episode must take a lower blow here. Belle had no lines AGAIN (also the first of two episodes this season in which she is merely shown sleeping), Will's inclusion was God-awful, Henry was barely featured... *''Writing'' - 4 out of 5 stars. We could poke holes in Ingrid's story forever if we tried to, but my reasoning with this show is as follows: if I am honestly entertained, then my suspension of disbelief knows no limits. Some people are patient, but Ingrid's patience is ridiculous, and for someone who waited so long to get something, it was odd enough to see her suddenly decide to get over it and kill herself for everyone's sake. Consistency, she lacks it a bit, not as much as me, but a little. Do I care? Meh, not really. These are just objective points I'm making that anyone else could make. Her quest for two magical foster sisters is just something that they randomly came up with and thought, "Sure, no villain has done precisely THAT before in our show." It's alright. Worked out well for me. Can't complain. Overall rating: 18/20. Kudos, OUaT. This might just be my favorite episode of the season. Let's see how the last five fare. 'Heroes and Villains' *''Flashback story'' - 4 out of 5 stars. For once, a flashback story taking place during the omnibus events of 1.12 managed to be entertaining for me. The teasing of the Queens of Darkness was cool and captivating enough, and it was cute to see a doe-eyed Belle still hoping to bring out the best in her master. For some reason, their relationship CAN actually be cutesy when they're in the Enchanted Forest and she's seeing the good that he masks behind his little wicked quips and horrific tales. In Storybrooke I wanna slap Belle stupid if she even gives him the time of day, let alone her hand in marriage. Maybe I have a bias I didn't even realize I had untul now. *''Present-day action'' - 3 out of 5 stars. Perhaps it feels like a less than generous rating, but we have to admit the fall finale wasn't jam-packed with action, because we got all that in the previous outing. Still, the Frozen cast was sent packing in a wrap-up that was satisfying enough and the climax with Rumple being banished by Belle was a cornerstone moment in the show's history, packing far greater an emotional punch than his death in the previous season's mid-point ender. *''Usage of cast'' - 3 out of 5 stars. Does anyone even remember what Snowing did that episode? Will's inclusion was lolable, and Emma of all people coasted a little. Everyone else was used well, I suppose, even Henry by this season's standards (little weirdo). *''Writing'' - 4 out of 5 stars. Belle's stand against Rumple was very well written for me. For once, I walked out of a confrontation on this show that didn't leave me thinking that this or that should have been said additionally or instead. She said the right things, in a moving manner. Overall rating: 14/20. Despite being relatively slow-paced, providing mostly set-up for what was to come than wrap-up for what already had, and following after a big climax, this episode was quite effective and entertaining. Category:Blog posts